Portal:Things To Do
This is a list of things that still need to be made for the Magicmaker Wiki. Somethings are not listed but do exist in the game, if you find something that needs to be added to this list, then please add it as we would like every bit of knowledge on the game and everything around the game to be on here. To make a page on something, simply click it (if it is red) and it will take you to a screen where you can make the page. If something is Blue and is on this list, either remove it or if the page needs work add a note next to it saying specifically what needs worked on. If there is nothing below or you don't wish to edit anthing below, you could try adding information on to an already existing article by visiting the stub category . Miscellaneous Update old textures. Gameplay (If you feel any more gameplay options should be added, add them here.) Score Attack Wand Customization Spell Customization Robe Customization Quests (As of 0.8 new quests have been released. They stated the Quest system has been overhauled, and now there are 2 story quests and 2 side quests per area. We are working to get the quest pages in order.) The Cleansing (Part 1) The Legend of McGuffin's Crystals Equal Rites Breaking Bedazzle Pain and Panic A Particularly Refined Art Forged In the Fiery Breath Proof That Humans Are Capable of Working Magic A Stranger Traveling From the East The Scientific(ish) Method Cleaning Up the Forest (Part 1) Cleaning Up the Forest (Part 2) Cleaning Up the Forest (Part 3) The Magnificent You Sharp Dressed Man What Are You Rebelling Against? Reverse Architecture (Part 1) Reverse Architecture (Part 2) Reverse Architecture (Part 3) Charting the Forest (Part 2) Charting the Forest (Part 3) We're Ready To Believe You (Part 1) We're Ready To Believe You (Part 2) Wormsign (Spiderwo)Manhunt Meet the Team The Wild Wild West Late Fees Due Date Rocking Out Arachnophobia The Light Fantastic Housecleaning Last Science On Wings of Death Good Witch, or Bad Witch? Token Hot vs. Cold Quest Pun Name Dedication Has No Reward Terry Porter and The Ball of Crystal Practically Perfect In Every Way The Fellowship of the Rock Pranks Unlimited No Questions Popular Lost and Found (Part 1) Lost and Found (Part 2) Burning Vengeance Whoa, hold it! Eviction Notice Got a Light? (Part 1) Got a Light? (Part 2) A Match Maid in Dörwall ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK!! Psssst! Have you heard? Artifacts Jharni's Socks of Jumping Staff of the Maple Leaf Blessed Ancient Mystical Enchanted Cursed Voodoo Doll Portable Tombstone Bazel's Hourglass of Regret Haht the Wizards's Wizarding Hat Muka's Dustpan of Haste Columpus's Compass Owl Medallion Spellblade of Avenging Lantern of the Mist Banshee Jin's Lucky Dagger Grudge Talisman Coach's Stop Watch Tipsy's Mysterious Flask Stella's Incendiary Tome Periwinkle's Fairy Companion Merry's Bottled Storm / Merry's Bottled Nothing Bibi's Chaotic Evil Ring Angry Gorgon Head Izzy's Bookmark NPCs Azazel Pauline, Ghost Maid Frost Imp Arbeth Day Locations Castle Zone Desert Zone Fleursiling Academy The Vault of Silence Cavern Zone Training Target Tests Race Tracks Tutorials Tutorial/Creating Texture Packs Tutorial/Installing Sound Packs Tutorial/Creating Sound Packs Tutorial/Installing Mods Tutorial/Creating A Basic Text Change Mod Tutorial/Creating A Quest Mod Tutorial/Creating Super Tipsy (Modding) Tutorial/Creating A Basic Text Change Mod Tutorial/Editing a Level (Modding) Tutorial/Creating A Room Mod Tutorial/Creating A Level Any Tutorials you may have, please post them here. Use the Tutorial/Tutorial Name format please!